


My. Daddy. Killed. Me.

by Nikita (Nikita_Kaminari)



Series: Poems💛⚡️ [1]
Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: -THIS IS TERRIBLE PLEASE DONT READ!!-, Adandonment, Bloody, Dad - Freeform, DaddyLeft, Death, Hurt, I Hope You Like These Anyways!!, I dont know what im doing-, Pain, Poems, Self Harm, Suicide, Yeah- litrally just poems ive witten-, abandond, manipilortor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita_Kaminari/pseuds/Nikita
Summary: A poem of a daughters torn life after her father leaves-Warning- Abandonment, Pain, Manipulative, Suicide, Blood.I hope you like this!! If i missed a warning please tell me so i can add it!! Love you guys!!I posted this poem on Instagram(55), Poetizer, Poemhunter, Rhymers Block, And Mirakee, under Ziyla/Emya, so there not copied i just reuploaded them using a name j feel more comfortable with!!
Series: Poems💛⚡️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978429





	My. Daddy. Killed. Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Suicide, Death, Pain, Abandonment, Neglect, Fear, Manipulator, Blood.
> 
> I hope you like this!! I tried really hard!!

_ **My. Daddy. Killed. Me.** _

  
Her Daddy was a Cruel Boy.  
At 5,   
He Broke Her Heart,  
And Ruined Her Life,  
Ditching Her Like Trash.

Her Daddy was a Selfish Guy.  
The Pain She Felt,  
Was Not Enough.  
So He Tortured Her,  
And at Age 6,  
He Taught His Daughter How To Hate Her Mind,  
And Hide Her Pain.  
Now Satisfied,  
He Sat Back To Watch,  
His Master Piece Unfold.

Her Daddy was a Heartless Man.  
He Lay and Laugh,  
As He Watched ,  
His Sweet Darling Girl,  
Hurt Herself.  
7\.   
And Almost Anorexic.  
Hating Herself.  
A Deadly Mind.  
All Because of,  
Her Once-Favourite Parent.

Her Daddy was a Deadly Bastard.  
He Smiled As He Wached,  
He Lovely Little Girl,   
Crying Herself too Sleep Every Night.  
So Cracked,  
And Broken.  
15 Years Young,   
And Already So Done.  
She Lifted Her Blade,  
Hearing Her Old Rolemodel Giggle.  
Blinking Back Sudden Tears,  
As She Violently Slit Her Vains.

Crimson Blood Spilled Over Porcelain Skin,  
Finally Ending Years Of Pain.  
She Had Suffered 11 Years Of Death.  
Now 16,  
She was At Last At Peace.  
Now She Was Dead,  
Her Daddys Painfilled Mocking’s,  
Were Finally Gone From Her Head.  
For The First Time In Years,  
She Was Happy...

‘Funny,’   
She Thought.  
‘That I Feel Relife,  
Now That I’m Dead.’

Her Daddy’s Reaction?   
  
  
A Joyful Smile. 

-My. Daddy. Killed. Me.

* * *

~Nikita.

I Hope You Liked This!!

_(Also Uploaded On Other Sites, Please Feel Free To Search For Them And Check With The Other Sites If You Don’t Believe Me, I Promise I Will Not Be Offended)_


End file.
